The objectives of the proposed work are to synthesize bioisosteres of biologically active indoles, in particular, the sulfur, N-methyl, and oxygen analogs of melatonin, tryptophan, tryptamine, harmaline and similar compounds. We will attempt also to develop a convenient syntheses of sulfur analogs of the mytomycins, by a Ninetsezcu type reaction, using a sulfur compound. Also some work on prodigiosin analogs will be undertaken, in which the terminal pyrrole ring is replaced by other heterocycles, or by aromatic systems. Synthetic work in this system will be developed.